1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games, and more particularly, to board games.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for board games have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a board, green numbered pieces, a card set, and a point chip set for both adults and children, wherein players make logical decisions based on the possibilities of gaining or losing points. The player who is able to accumulate the highest amount of points is the winner. No other board games suggest the novel features of the present invention.